Trueless
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Algunas mentiras se dicen con la única finalidad de proteger a las personas más queridas.


**Disclaimer:** Loveless es propiedad intelectual de Yun Kouga. Este fiction está hecho sin fines lucrativos para el entretenimiento.

* * *

**Trueless**

Por: chibiichigo

Caminaba por las ya casi desiertas calles exhalando descuidadamente el humo de su cigarrillo. No tenía intenciones de dirigirse a ninguna parte, así que sólo dejaba que sus pies le condujesen mientras si cabeza divagaba. Mirada vacía, indiferente.

Se sentía poco más que miserable por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no encontraba la forma de sosegar ese sentimiento. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que tomar sus propias resoluciones, ni mucho menos alguna que implicara al chico que le había sido conferido: Aoyagi Ritsuka. Eso le sentaba mal, en un modo inexplicable.

Desde que tenía memoria había fungido como un mero instrumento de batalla, como un perro leal a su Sacrifice y una extensión de su cuerpo al momento del ataque y defensa. Escudo y espada de Aoyagi Seimei, Beloved, el hombre a quien había querido más que a cualquier persona, el que lo complementaba en todos los sentidos. Había relegado de buena gana su individualidad por cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos o exigencias de ese azabache a quien tanto había deseado pertenecer por completo pero a quien cada día le costaba más trabajo extrañar puesto que ahora su corazón, sus pensamientos y sus fuerzas le pertenecían al hermano menor de Beloved, Loveless.

Era precisamente por ese chiquillo ¡maldita sea!, que estaba perdiendo los estribos. Había sido encargado de cuidar a ese niño y de ocultarle algunas verdades – o todas las que le fueran posibles – sobre los motivos de la muerte de su _Sacrifice_ original, pero en un punto que todavía no lograba encontrar, esa lealtad extendida se había transformado en devoción, en un amor patológico que le impedía cumplir con sus funciones. Ya no se encontraba en posibilidades, ni mucho menos en deseos, de seguir participando de aquella farsa enfermiza.

_Ya no lo deseaba…_

_Ya no más… _

– Seimei – suspiró por lo bajo, dándole otra calada al ya casi extinto tabaco. No lo culpaba, puesto que sabía y había compartido sus motivos del mismo modo que se había jurado su más devoto servidor incluso después de que la hora final hubiese llegado. Simplemente, en el momento que había visto resquebrajándose las cadenas morales de su juramento y se había encontrado en una libertad que realmente no deseaba no había sabido cómo actuar. Sus sentimientos, por primera vez mostrándose hacían contraste con su consabido deber; había una encrucijada en su vida que sólo podía ostentar el apellido Aoyagi.

Muy a su pesar, se encontraba entre sus dos más grandes amores, incapaz de decidirse por alguno. Destruyéndose a sí mismo con su consentimiento al tiempo que intentaba deliberar.

Alzó la vista momentáneamente, al momento que sus pies dejaron de moverse; se encontró frente a esa casa blanca que tantas veces había visitado, esperando inconscientemente ver a su verdugo y a su esperanza. Al único que podía sosegarlo pese a ser la causa de su desasosiego: Ritsuka.

Se quedó contemplando la ventana de la habitación donde el menor reposaba, manteniendo en la serenidad de la noche una colosal batalla consigo mismo. Profiriendo gritos desesperados dentro del más inmutable silencio que regía, deseando controlarse de hacer algo indebido.

Tenía que aplacar sus sentimientos para poder actuar, para poder volver a mentirle a Ritsuka sobre la vida y la muerte, entremezclando mentiras y verdades. Mentiras que cada vez le sabían más amargas al paladar y que podrían irremediablemente aquello que había creído incorruptible: su patológica lealtad por ambos hermanos.

_Odiaba las mentiras…_

_Odiaba saberse en esa situación…_

Detestaba como pocas veces lo había hecho, el saber que sólo era parte de ese escabroso plan orquestado por Beloved con los fines más perversos, pero comprendía que sus mentiras protegerían, por lo menos un minuto o un día más, al que le había dado de nuevo las fuerzas para vivir.

Tenía la convicción de que había mentido para protegerlo… a aquel que más amaba.

* * *

**chibi-notas: **Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado con esta pequeña historia. Apreciaría sus comentarios...

Kissus,

c.


End file.
